


Baskets and Jealousy (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Meanie Sports Series [4]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Sex, Basketball, Basketball Player Kim Mingyu, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Smut, Jealous Jeon Wonwoo, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is Kim Mingyu's biggest cheerleader.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Meanie Sports Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523873
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Baskets and Jealousy (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I know it's been a while but I've been busy with work so I'm sorry. Also I know Halloween has also passed but oh well :)
> 
> Also this one has sex! Yes! No more hurt Wonwoo! Just jealous Wonwoo and some sex lol.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Jeon Wonwoo was Kim Mingyu’s biggest cheerleader.

He was at every basketball game cheering him on in the stands.

Mingyu always appreciate the support from his boyfriend.

He knew that this wasn’t his boyfriends style, that he would probably rather be at home reading than in the crowd surrounded by loud people.

But Wonwoo was always there.

Their friends joked that Wonwoo should just dress up as a cheerleader and join the squad since he always out cheered everyone.

At a Halloween party, Wonwoo might just take their advice.

\-----

**Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V**.

I sat on the bleachers in the gym reading Dracula.

I was waiting on Mingyu to hurry up and finish practice so we could go back to our dorm together.

Every time Mingyu had practice, I always sat up in the bleachers to watch him.

He was good at what he does.

He would always ask me if he was doing okay or if he looked good out there.

He was something else but I loved watching him.

I heard noises and looked up from my book seeing Boo Seungkwan walking up to me.

His boyfriend, Chwe Hansol, was on the team.

“Hey Won!”

I smiled.

“Hey Boo, what’s up?”

I set my book to the side as he sat down beside me.

“I was wondering what you were going to dress up as for the big Halloween party.”

Oh yeah.

That was coming up soon.

Although I didn’t want to go, Mingyu practically begged me too.

I shrugged.

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it yet. What about you?”

“I thought about being a sexy nun but I don’t want Joshua beating my ass for that.”

I let out a small laugh.

“So, I was thinking maybe a sexy cop?”

“That sounds good.”

“Will you go Halloween shopping with me later so we can pick out our costumes together?”

I bit my lip.

“Sure, why not. I need to look for one as well.”

“Great so listen you should dress up as something sexy as well! Mingyu would get turned on.”

He winked at me.

I shook my head.

“That’s too much out of my comfort zone Seungkwan, I don’t know.”

“I mean, it’s worth a shot. Also, I think you would look good in something tight and sexy.”

I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head.

I heard the whistle blow, practice is over.

I walked down the bleachers listening to Seungkwan continue to talk about his day.

I looked over and saw Mingyu talking to a girl.

Not just any girl, the captain of the cheerleader squad.

I know he wouldn’t cheat on me and that he’s just being nice but I know she’s flirting with him.

I watched her step closer to him, batting her eyes.

Seungkwan stopped talking, looking over to where I was staring before rolling his eyes.

“I hate how desperate she looks. So embarrassing.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Don’t worry about it yeah?”

I nodded as he walked over to Hansol, leaving me alone.

Mingyu looked over, seeing me.

He smiled wide, telling the girl something before coming over to me.

He walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

He leaned down and kissed me.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi.”

“Is something wrong?”

I shook my head.

“No.”

He pouted.

“Promise? You usually aren’t short with me.”

I nodded my head.

“I’m fine, I’m just tired Mingyu.”

“Ready to go home and cuddle then?”

“Actually, Seungkwan and I are going to go Halloween shopping. You know, for the party we are going too.”

He frowned.

“But I want to lay down and cuddle with you. Besides, I thought you weren’t going to dress up? Plus, you just said you are tired.”

I shook my head, smiling at him.

“I changed my mind, I want to dress up now so I won’t be the odd one out.”

“I’m not dressing up though. I was just going to wear my jersey.”

“Well that’s you.”

“Well then can I go?”

“No, it’s going to be a surprise for you.”

He pouted.

I raised up and kissed him really quick.

“Don’t pout baby, it’s supposed to be a fun surprise. Now, I’ll be back as quick as I can so we can cuddle okay?”

He nodded quickly, his pout turning into a smile.

“Seungkwan!”

He looked over at me from where he was with Hansol.

“Ready?”

He nodded happily, walking over to me.

\-----

I stood in the Halloween section looking around while Seungkwan was in the changing room.

“Okay, I’m walking out. Tell me how I look!”

“Okay.”

I looked around and found the costume I was looking for, grabbing my size before turning to Seungkwan as he walked out.

He was wearing a tight cop outfit. It even came with handcuffs.

He spun around before looking at me.

“How do I look?”

“Hot.”

“Thank you, I love that it comes with handcuffs. Comes in handy if you know what I mean.”

He winked while I shook my head.

“You are something else you know?”

He smiled before looking at what was in my hands. His eyes got wide and a big smile formed on his face.

“Please tell me you are going to get that.”

I smiled, nodding.

“You bet I am.”

\-----

The next day we sat in the cafeteria, eating.

“So, Won,” I looked over at Soonyoung. “Guess who I saw Mingyu talking to on my way here.”

I sighed, “Who?”

“The captain of the cheerleading squad.”

I frowned, dropping my fork on my plate.

“Soonyoung, stop it.”

He looked over at Jihoon who was glaring at him.

“What? I’m just telling him! He has a right to know!”

I shook my head.

“It’s fine Jihoon, thank you for telling me.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing I guess.”

He nodded, Jihoon quickly changing the subject after that.

I stared down at my plate, moving my food around with my fork.

Why is he still talking to her?

I mean she is pretty and fit, he could be attracted to her.

But he wouldn’t do that to me.

Right?

I felt someone sit down next to me, wrapping their arm around me.

“Hey baby.”

He leaned forward and kissed my temple.

“Hey.”

I didn’t look at him, still looking at my plate.

“What’s wrong?”

I shook my head, “Nothing.”

I stood up, shrugging his arm off me.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.”

I walked away and walked in the bathroom.

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror.

Maybe I shouldn’t wear that costume and just not go Saturday night.

I could just stay home in my comfy clothes and read and not have to worry about anything.

The door opened, I looked up at the mirror and saw it was Mingyu.

He walked up to me, standing behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Baby.”

“Mingyu.”

“What’s wrong?”

I could see the worried look on his face.

I hate when he worries about me.

I sighed.

“Nothing, I promise.”

He shook his head, frowing.

“I know when somethings wrong Won, we’ve been together for five years now. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

I sighed, pulling away from him to turn and look at him.

“Mingyu, why do you keep talking to that girl?”

He looked at me confused.

“Who are you talking about?”

I rolled my eyes.

“The captain of the cheerleader squad.”

He smiled, shaking his head at me.

“Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?”

I glared at him, shoving him away from me so I could leave.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me back into his chest, letting out a laugh.

“Baby I’m just joking! Nothing is going on between me and her okay? She’s just asking me about the game tomorrow and the Halloween party later.”

I pouted, nodding my head.

“Okay.”

“Hey,” He put his hand on my chin, titling it up, “I love you okay? You are the only one I want.”

I nodded, smiling slightly.

“I love you too.”

He kissed me.

We pulled away and he looked at me.

“Want to go back to our dorm and cuddle?”

I let out a fake gasp.

“I can’t believe Kim Mingyu, captain of the basketball team, is trying to get me to skip class.”

He shrugged, smiling.

“I would rather be in our bed cuddling and kissing you then be here so what do you say? Want to go back?”

I smiled, nodding my head.

“I do.”

He took my hand, leading me out of the bathroom.

Nothing to worry about, right?

\-----

It was game day today.

Mingyu was excited about today.

I was wearing his basketball hoodie with his name and number on the back.

I put on cat ears today just to do something fun.

I walked up to Seungkwan who was wearing a witch hat.

“I love that we are hiding what our true costumes are! Gives off this mystery vibe like are they a cat or a witch. Who knows.”

I shook my head.

“I can’t walk in here wearing what I chose Seungkwan. It’s too embarrassing.”

He laughed, shaking his head as we walked in to the gym for practice.

“I would gladly wear what I bought but Hansol would probably freak out so.”

I shook my head.

“Are we going to get dressed and show up together? Like the ultimate surprise?”

I nodded.

“We can. I’ll bring my costume to the game tonight and just go home with you so we can go.”

We walked in the gym and sat down on the bleachers.

I looked over at Mingyu who waved at me when he saw me.

“He doesn’t know about the costume, does he?”

I shook my head.

“He doesn’t. I want to keep it that way.”

“I wonder how he’s going to react.”

“Hopefully in the way I want him too.”

I looked over and saw that he was talking to that girl again. I let out a large sigh.

Seungkwan snorted.

“Didn’t you talk to him about that?”

I nodded.

“I asked him about it and he told me she was just asking me about the game and party tonight. Nothing more. But I don’t know, something about the way she acts towards him when I see them talking doesn’t give off a normal conversation. Like she’s flirting. And he doesn’t know it.”

Seungkwan shrugged.

“Maybe because he only has eyes for you.”

I stopped.

“What do you mean?”

He laughed.

“Won, that man is so in love with you it’s crazy. I remember before you two started dating, he would bother me about you. All he talked about was you. And then when you would talk to someone from class, he would get upset and want to know who it was. He is all about you Won. The way he looks at you is just truly amazing. It’s like he falls in love with you all over again. So when he hears someone flirting with him or trying to, to him it’s nothing because he only sees you and only cares about what you do or say to him. So that’s why he doesn’t see it as a big deal.”

Oh.

Maybe that’s it.

Maybe that’s why.

I smiled.

“Look at you, smiling. It’s scary.”

I glared at him.

“Shut up.”

“Watch out!”

We looked and saw the basketball come up to the bleachers, knocking down that cheerleader on the way.

I grabbed the ball, watching Mingyu.

He walked by the girl while she pouted as one of his teammates helped her up.

He walked up the bleachers and stood in front of me.

“Watch where you are throwing this Kim.”

He smiled at me.

“What can I say, maybe I’m not the only one attracted to you.”

I smiled, feeling my face heat up.

I handed him the ball while he looked at me.

“Hey, I love you.”

His smile widen.

“I love you too.”

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before walking back down the bleacher.

“Nice witch hate Seungkwan, it fits your personality.”

“Watch it Mingyu, next time I’ll throw that ball at your head.”

I laughed as Mingyu shook his head, going back to practice.

He turned to me, smiling.

“See what I mean, in love with you.”

I shoved Seungkwan slightly.

“I get it.”

\-----

I laid on our bed, watching Mingyu walk in.

He climbed on top of me, laying down and wrapping his arms around me.

“Are you dressing up like a sexy cat tonight for the party?”

I laughed.

“No.”

“Then what are you going to be?”

“It’s a surprise sweet boy.”

He looked up at me, pouting.

I smiled.

I guess I could lie.

“I’m just going to wear this. Nothing to exciting. Just cat ears and your hoodie.”

He looked at me unconvinced before smiling.

“You’ll be my cute kitten.”

I rolled my eyes, running my fingers through his hair.

“Would you rather me be your sexy kitten?”

I bit my lip as he looked at me confused.

“I want you to be whatever you want. You’ll great in anything you wear. Cute or sexy. It could be a bloody costume and I’ll still think you are hot.”

I smiled.

“You’re too sweet, you know that?”

He leaned up, face hovering over mine.

“Just for you.”

He leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled him closer to me by his shirt.

He moved his lips down to my throat, kissing me softly.

“I don’t think I want to go to the game anymore.”

I giggled, pushing him off me.

“You have to go baby, you’re their captain and they need you.”

He shook his head.

“But I need you.”

I laughed.

“I need you too but you’ll have to wait later tonight.”

He pouted.

“Baby, please.”

I shook my head.

“Tonight, I promise.”

He held up his pinky.

“Pinky promise?”

I giggled, locking our pinkies together.

“Pinky promise.”

He leaned forward and kissed me again.

“Good, I’ll make sure I win tonight then so it’s extra special.”

I smiled and nodded.

Extra special indeed.

\-----

I walked into the basketball court, finding Jihoon and Seungkwan and sitting next to them.

“Hey guys.”

Jihoon looked at me.

“Hey, are you going as a soft kitten tonight?”

Before I could answer, Seungkwan interrupted me.

“He’s actually going as something else and so am I.”

Jihoon nodded.

“And so are you.”

Jihoon looked at him confused.

“I’m sorry?”

Seungkwan nodded.

“I bought you a costume as well to wear. So we can all be something sexy tonight and get laid.”

Jihoon glared at him.

“I’m not doing that! That’s embarrassing and I- “

“It’s a couple’s costume for you and Soonyoung.”

“But we aren’t dating.”

“I know but I heard him tell Hansol that he’s dressing up as the playboy mansion guy so I figured you could be a playboy bunny.”

I watched Jihoon’s face heat up as he mumbled a ‘fine’.

The announcer came over the intercom, introducing both sides.

I watched Mingyu run out, a happy look on his face,

He looked up at me, waving.

I waved back.

Each team went to one side and started practicing.

I looked over at the cheerleaders and saw them practicing.

Tight outfits and short skirts.

Is that what Mingyu’s attracted too?

Will he like it on me if I wear it?

I hope so.

I hope this will all work out.

\-----

We were tied with 49-49 with the ball in Mingyu’s hands.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

This was going to be it.

He passed the ball to Hansol as they ran down the court.

He was open, Hansol tossed the ball back to Mingyu.

He dribbled the ball in his hands before throwing it up and shoot it.

It circled around the basket before going in.

The buzzer went off.

The crowd jumped up, cheering.

I smiled as Mingyu’s teammates gathered around him, picking him up.

I got up with Seungkwan and Jihoon, walking down the bleachers.

I looked towards Mingyu and when I saw that cheerleader wrap her arms around him for their group photo.

She was standing real close to him.

And he was letting her.

I turned towards Seungkwan.

“Hey, I’m going to go wait for you all in the car if that’s okay.”

They nodded.

“What about Mingyu?”

“Tell him I’ll see him later.”

I took Seungkwan’s keys and made my way through the crowd and out the door.

I walked outside and got in Seungkwan’s car.

I let out a sigh.

It’s okay, right?

Everything is going to be fine and tonight will go to plan.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

I looked and saw it was from Mingyu.

**From Mingyu**:

‘_Where are you?? I was expecting to be jumped with kisses from you :(‘_

_‘Seungkwan told me you went to the car? Is everything okay Won?’_

I sighed, smiling.

**To Mingyu**:

_‘Everything’s fine. I promise. I’ll give you all the kisses you want tonight.’_

I watched Seungkwan and Jihoon walk this way, getting in the car.

“You ready?”

I nodded.

Ready as I’ll ever be.

\-----

We pulled up to the party.

I could already feel insecure about myself.

Mingyu kept texting me, complaining about how he needed my kisses right now.

He finally stopped when I told him we were on our way.

Seungkwan parked the car in front of the house where the party was.

“Are you sexy bitches ready?”

“Yes, but if you call me a bitch again, I’m going to beat your ass.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“What about you Won?”

I nodded.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Great, let’s get go!”

We got out of the car and walked together.

I pulled down the skirt to my cheerleading outfit. I feel so exposed.

Yes, I dressed up as a cheerleader.

The outfit was tight on my body and too short.

I was freezing but Seungkwan insisted that we don’t wear jackets because it will take away from the sexiness.

We walked inside, people all around us were in different types of costumes.

Some people looked at us, eyeing us up and down.

“I’m loving this attention we are getting.”

“I’m not.”

I looked at Jihoon and laughed.

I looked over around the crowd, looking for Mingyu.

He wasn’t around.

“Let’s go get a drink, Hansol said they were in the kitchen.”

I took a deep breath while we walked in.

There he was, still in his basketball jersey, leaning up against the counter staring down at his phone.

The cheerleader was next to him, wearing an angel costume.

“Hey Seungkwan! Hey Jihoon! Hey Wonwoo!”

Mingyu looked up at the mention of my name.

The smile on his face dropped, his eyes darken.

Oh?

Is that bad?”

“Seungkwan, you really got Jihoon and Wonwoo to step out of their comfort zone.”

He smiled proudly.

Soonyoung was staring Jihoon up and down.

I felt someone press up behind me.

I leaned back when I saw those familiar hands wrap around my waist.

“Mingyu.”

“Hey baby.”

I felt his hot breath on my neck.

I turned around and looked up at him, smiling.

“Do you like my outfit?”

He nodded quickly.

“I do, a whole lot.”

I smiled.

“Want to dance?”

He shook his head no.

He leaned down to close to my ear.

“I want to take you home and see what’s under that skirt.”

His hand slowly started moving down.

Not so fast.

I shook my head, pulling away from him causing him to pout.

I grabbed his hand, smiling at him.

“I want to dance.”

He smirked, nodding his head.

But before we could move, the cheerleader walked up to us.

She looked at me and then at Mingyu.

“Mingyu, where are you going?”

He shrugged her off him, eyes still on me.

“I’m going to go dance with my boyfriend, now if you’ll excuse me.”

We walked out, hand in hand and into the crowd of people.

He pulled me close to him, pressing up against me.

I could feel how hard he was.

I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Mingyu, excited to see me?”

“Oh baby, you have no idea.”

I turned around so my backside could be pressed up against him.

His hands tighten around my waist.

“Seeing you in this tight outfit,” His hands roamed my body. “And this short skirt.” His hand went to my thigh. “Is making it hard for me not to just take you right here and now.”

I gripped his wrist.

“And I see all these eyes watching you. All these hungry boys wanting to taste you. Too bad you belong to me.”

I almost let out a whimper.

I turned around and looked up at him. I leaned up and whispered to him.

“I want to go home now Mingyu.”

He nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me through the house and outside.

I let out a shiver.

“Hold on baby, I have my jacket in the car.”

We walked over to his car and he opened the door for me, shutting it once I got inside.

He got in the driver side, starting the car and turning the hot air on for me.

He reached in the back and grabbed his jacket, handing it to me.

He pulled out of his spot and started driving.

I noticed his leg was bouncing up and down.

I smiled, reaching over and putting my hand on his thigh.

I slowly traced my finger on his thighs.

“Baby.”

“Hmm?” I asked innocently.

“What are you doing?”

My hand went closer to his belt buckle.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

He let out a chuckle before grabbing my hand.

“Don’t get naughty baby.”

“What are you going to do if I do get naughty?”

He smirked.

“I’ll punish you.”

\-----

Mingyu pulled up into the parking lot, and we got out.

He was dragging me to our dorm.

He unlocked the door, opening it and dragging me inside.

He closed the door, pushing me up against it.

His mouth was quickly on mine, his hand wrapping around my throat as he kissed me.

His other hand was around my waist, pulling me close to him.

He pulled away a little, lips ghosting over mine.

I tried to lean forward but his hand around my throat stopped me.

I let out a whimper.

“Please Mingyu.”

He smirked before leaning in and kiss me again.

His hand dropped from my throat.

Both his hands went under my skirt, grabbing my ass.

He leaned back, smirking.

“Are you wearing panties baby?”

I nodded my head, blushing slightly.

“Jump for me.”

I grabbed his shoulders and jumped.

He caught my legs, I wrapped them around his torso.

“I can’t wait to see baby.”

He carried me to our room, laying me down on our bed.

He got on top of me, hands roaming all over my body.

“You look so sexy in this outfit baby.”

I bit my lip.

“Is it because I remind you of that girl?”

He looked at me confused.

“Who?”

“That cheerleader that’s been flirting with you all week.”

He let out a chuckle.

“Definitely not. Baby you look sexy because it’s you. You always look sexy.”

I smiled, looking up at him.

“Do you mean that?”

He nodded, leaning down and kissing me.

“You are sexy baby. And I’m so lucky to have you as mine.”

I smiled, pulling him down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me before kissing down my neck.

He leaned back, spreading my legs wide.

He leaned down, looking up at me.

“Can I baby?”

I nodded my head.

His head disappeared under my skirt.

I felt his hot breath between my legs.

He kissed my thighs before leaning in and kissing my crotch.

I let out a small whimper.

“Mingyu, please.”

I felt his teeth graze my stomach as he took my panties in his mouth, slowly pulling them down my leg.

He reached back, pulling them off my body.

He disappeared under my skirt again, arms spreading my legs farther.

I felt his hot wet tongue press against my hole.

I let out a small whimper.

His tongue lapped against my hole before he stuck it inside.

I let out a small moan, hands reaching down to his hair to push him further against me.

I felt hot and turned on.

“M-Mingyu.”

He continued to eat me out before he finally pulled back, looking up at me.

He put his fingers up to my mouth.

I opened them and he stuck them inside.

I sucked on his fingers, coating them with my salvia.

He took them out and lifted my skirt up.

His finger slowly traced around my hole.

I let out a small whimper.

He stuck one finger inside me.

I let out a long low moan.

Mingyu leaned forward, kissing me while he curled his finger up inside me.

He pulled back and looked at me.

“Want me to add another one?”

I nodded quickly and he stuck another in, leaning in and latching his lips on my neck, sucking slowly.

I couldn’t stop the moans and whines leaving my mouth as he left marks on me.

“Mingyu.”

He looked at me.

“I want you to fuck me.”

He smirked, nodding his head as he took his fingers out of me.

I whined at the loss of contact.

He leaned back, taking his jersey off and throwing it off to the side. He unbuckled his pants and took them off, along with his boxers.

I eyed him.

“C-Can I take mine off?”

He smiled, nodding his head.

“Turn around and I’ll unzip it baby.”

I did and he unzipped it slowly. I took it off really quick, laying on my back again.

He walked over to our bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and squirting it on his hands.

He rubbed it on his dick, walking back over to me and spreading my legs wide again.

“Ready baby?”

I nodded quickly.

He smirked.

“How bad do you want it?”

I whined.

“Really, really bad Mingyu. Please. Please make love to me.”

His eyes soften, leaning forward and kissing me.

He pulled away, lining his dick up with my hole before pushing it inside me.

I let out a loud moan.

“M-Mingyu.”

He pushed himself all the way inside me, stopping and waiting for me to respond.

“Move.”

He nodded, slowly pulling out before shoving his dick back inside me.

I let out a moan, pulling him down so he could kiss me.

He continued fucking me, leaning down to kiss me and make sure I was okay.

“Mingyu.”

He looked at me.

“I want to ride you.”

He smiled, nodding his head.

He pulled out, making me whine a little.

We switched positions, he was lying flat on his back now. I climbed on top of him, grabbing his dick and positioning it for me.

I slowly sat down, his dick slipping inside me.

I let out a sigh of relief.

“You feel so good inside me.”

“Baby, you feel so good. So tight for me.”

I leaned down and kissed him before positioning myself better.

I slowly went up and down, the sound of my ass slapping against his thighs was turning me on.

He slapped my ass and I let out a moan, going faster.

He raised his hips up, meeting me every time I came down on him.

I threw my head back.

“M-Mingyu I’m going to cum.”

“Me too baby.”

I came down on him one more time before cumming. It went on his stomach.

I felt him cum inside me.

I flopped down on his chest, breathing heavily.

He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back slowly.

“Are you okay baby?”

I nodded.

“Just tired.”

I felt him chuckle.

“Let’s go shower okay?”

I looked up at him, pouting.

“Will you carry me?”

He nodded.

“Of course.”

I slowly got out of him, wincing as I did.

I watched him get up, walking over to our bathroom and turning the light on.

He walked over to me, picking me up bridal style and carrying me towards the bathroom.

He set me down, smiling at me from the mirror.

“You look so beautiful baby.”

I looked at me, smiling.

“Shut up.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“Let’s get in the shower.”

We got in the shower together. He held me close to him while we stood under the hot water.

He washed us both off before we got out.

We both dried off before going back to our room.

He handed me one of his shirts to put and the panties I had on earlier.

I looked up at him and he shrugged, smiling.

I put them both on before climbing into bed with him.

He pulled me close to him, running his fingers through my hair.

“Baby.”

“Mingyu.”

“It’s hot seeing you jealous.”

I pouted, shaking my head.

“I wasn’t jealous.”

He laughed.

“You were and have been for the past few days.”

“Well maybe because it looked like she was trying to hop on you this whole week.”

He shook his head.

“Well, that’s too bad because you are the only one I want to hop on me. Plus, there’s no one else I want but you. Yes, she was probably flirting with me but you know why I didn’t notice?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m only use to you. No one else.”

I smiled, leaning forward and kissing him.

He kissed me back, pulling away.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stay after your game when you won. I know it was important to you and it was your basket that won the game. I just saw her get close to you for that photo and got upset.”

He smiled, shaking his head.

“Is that why you dressed up like a cheerleader tonight?”

“I wanted to be your type.”

“Well you are wrong. My type is you.”

He kissed me, bringing me closer to him.

I grabbed his shirt.

We pulled away and he smiled at me.

“I love you.”

I smiled.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! I promise I don't have anything against cheerleaders lol. I'm going to write one about cheerleader Wonwoo so :)


End file.
